It's Always Been You
by Firedancer41
Summary: Takes place after the Season 5 Finale
1. A Horrible Incident

"Hey, guys…." Faith warned before the masked men opened fire onto the four officers in the small confines of the hospital room.

The guns went off continuously for what seemed like hours to Faith, and then stopped. Assuming they had finished their job of killing the officers, they left, unseen by the hospital workers and patients. Cruz was the first to pick her head up and look around. Her hands rapidly searched her body for any open wounds and found none.

"Bosco, Yokas, Davis, are you guys okay?" Cruz asked, trying to mask the sudden panic in her voice. Much of what happened today had been her fault, and for her to leave a shoot-out unscathed did not make much sense at all to her. She looked at Faith, who was hovering over Bosco, screaming his name and listening for his breath.

"Bosco?? Bosco, you need to wake up! Come on Boz…" Faith trailed off, her tears overcoming her as she hovered above her partner's face, which had grown pale and clammy. He was covered in blood, and his dapper suit was covered in broken shards of plate glass.

Davis ran over to the door and headed to the nurse's station, not caring if he was seen by a left behind gunmen. One of his own was on the ground, severely injured and hanging on by what seemed like very little. He had to find someone, preferably someone from the 55 Paramedics. He found Carlos, Levine, and Grace on the floor, their hands over their ears. Davis tapped Carlos and quickly told him what was happening with Bosco. Carlos and Levine quickly stood up and got ready to take care of Boz.

"Grace, you can stay here," Levine said, not caring if Grace didn't like her. Levine had a weird feeling about this girl, and after the stunt she pulled today, she couldn't wait for the day that Grace went back to wherever it was she really wanted to be.

"But…." Grace replied, but was cut off by a seething Carlos.

"You know what? Keep your ass in this room. As far as I'm concerned, your time at the 55 is over. Got it?" Carlos demanded, while walking out of the room. Davis looked on, confused and wondering why everyone was mad at the new girl, then deciding that it didn't matter. Helping Bosco was the only thing that he was worried about.

Davis wondered if he was feeling this was, how was Faith coping with the whole thing? She was always the stronger one, always the level headed one. She had seen Bosco fall out of a window after a perp, get shot, and be back in shape in no time flat. How was she going to handle this?


	2. Strength Determined

Everyone thinks that I'm the strong one. They think that I keep Bosco in check whenever he flies off of the handle. What everyone at the 5-5 doesn't know, what Fred doesn't know, what Bosco doesn't even know is that he is the strong one. He never lets me falter, even when all I want to do is curl up on my bed, pull up the covers, and never leave my bed. Especially now. Now that Fred has up and left, taking everything that I knew with him. He was my life, him and the kids, and now they are gone. Bosco doesn't know that, though. He thinks I am still Fred's wife, Faith Yokas. Not now, never again will I be Officer Yokas.

I need Bosco, I need him to get better, so that I can make sure that never again is he by himself, trying to take on the world when all he needs is to know that someone cares about him beyond a simple friendship. I suppose I have always loved Bosco. I trusted him with my entire life, something I never gave completely to Fred. I told Bosco things I could never tell Fred, I heard some of the stories that Bosco lived through, and I grew closer to him instantly. I think that's why everyone thinks I'm the strong one. They think because I can handle him when he's going off on a tangent, I'm the stronger one. I can handle him because I've heard where he's been, what he's endured, and I can't help but feel protective of him. If, God forbid, his mother died, he would have no one. His brother is gone, his father is useless, and his mother is critical right now. I need to be there for him. Let him know that he isn't alone. That he can depend on me, because God knows that I depend on him. I just hope that he is okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"F..Faith?" Davis asked me from behind, lightly touching my shoulder.

"Yeah, Davis," I reply, my voice shaky and wavering on the verge of a breakdown.

"Proctor wants to know if you know if Bosco has any family that we can notify," David said, slowly.

"I'm all he has, Davis, just me. Why, what is going on?" I ask, my voice beginning to fill with worry.

I look at Ty, trying to search his deep brown eyes for an honest answer, trying to find a glimmer of hope in all of this sadness.

"We don't know, but if something was to happen, she needs to know, that's all. I wish it was more Faith, I really wish I knew more," Ty said while he held Monroe close to him.

"It's okay, Davis, I was just hoping someone knew something," I say to him, my eyes welling up and threatening to spill over.

"Faith, he'll be okay. He's a trooper, we all know that. If anyone can pull through this, Bosco can," Monroe added, trying to convince Faith not to think the worst, but also to her. She couldn't imagine a day at the 5-5 without Bosco's loud mouth. She had got to know him throughout her short time riding with him. Monroe didn't know half of the things that she knew Faith knew, but what she knew made her appreciate Bosco more.

"Yeah, I….I….I know," I replied, stammering and trying to find a way to get out of the awkward position she was in right now. I have never, ever worn my heart on my sleeve. I figure if I don't do that, I can never get hurt. Bosco, on the other hand, was another story. He wore a few of them proudly. But one of the ones he never wore was love. He cared about the people he worked with, but the love that Faith knew he felt for herself and for his mom ran deep. Deeper than anything else.

Why did I never let Bosco know that I loved him, too? That I do love him, even after everything that has happened. He saved me more times than I can possibly count, and I still don't give him the benefit of the doubt. If, no wait, when he wakes up, that is going to change. Everything is.


	3. Finding Peace

The wait was becoming almost unbearable. The walls of the hospital were so white, so plain, and so redundant. I heard commotion behind me and saw Sully, Ty, Monroe, Swersky, a few paramedics and firefighters from the 5-5. They were looking disheveled, the simple thought of losing Bosco was too much for anyone to handle.

"Faith? Faith?" Mary asked, her voice getting louder so that she would catch Faith's attention.

"What is it? Is it Boz?" I asked, my mind racing a mile a minute.

"He's awake, he almost didn't make it Faith," Mary said, "But he's going to be okay."

"Oh, thank God. Thank you Mary. Where is he?" I questioned, walking briskly as I wait for her to answer me.

"Room 305 Faith," Mary responded, talking to the other members of the 5-5 about Bosco's condition.

The walk seemed like forever and once I got to room 305, I just stood outside of his room. I need to do this. I can't chicken out and leave Boz by himself. I have to be there for him. I open the door and walk in, slowly and quietly in case he was sleeping.

I walked up to his bed and sat down. I brushed a few of the hairs that had fallen onto his forehead away. His hair was getting very long now, very unkempt because of all that had happened. I grabbed his hand and held it, carefully so that I wouldn't bump any of the wires connected to him.

His eyes opened slowly and I looked at his beautiful grey and green and blue eyes that before had never had much affect on me. A slow smile crept onto his face and he squeezed my hand, glad to see her.

"Faith," Bosco said, his eyes welling up in knowing that I was okay.

"Boz, you're okay. You're going to be just fine," I tell him, knowing that it is true. Once he's awake, there is no way that he will let go. He just doesn't work that way.

"Faith, thank you. Thank you for everything," Bosco lightly said, his voice becoming very sleepy. He was fighting to stay awake for my sake, trying to soak up every inch of me as I spoke, put strands of her hair behind my ear, and looked at him with my big green eyes.

"Boz, you need to sleep. Go ahead, you deserve it," I tell him as I watch his eyelids grow heavy and his breathing changing a little bit.

"Will you be here when I get up?" He asked, his voice sounding childish.

"You know I will be Boz, I'm not going anywhere," I tell him, my voice sure and unwavering. I wasn't going anywhere. Not until he was out of Angel of Mercy, and even then I would be right by his side. I have to be there for him, so that he knows the world didn't turn its back on him.

I read a fortune cookie on one of my nights off, after eating Chinese food with Fred. It said _A__ friend is someone that walks in when the rest of the world walks out._ I always thought about Bosco when I read that, I have it in my purse in a small pocket. I never thought of Fred as my friend. I saw him as my husband and the father of my children. Bosco was always my friend, always there for me. I'm going to his apartment to get him some things so that when he is ready to go home, he has comfortable clothes. I might as well sleep there. There's nothing left in my apartment, anyway.


End file.
